Memorial Day
by WrenClayton
Summary: It's Memorial Day, and Dean is determined to actually have a cookout for once. Sam's pretty distracting, though. Warnings: The sex in this story is consensual, but it does include elements of embarrassment!kink, fear!kink, and a trace of non-con roleplay. This fic also includes dom/sub play, comeplay, a moment of spanking, Dean in an apron, and tongs. That's right. Tongs.


Sam let out a weary breath as he dropped the grocery bags on the table. Even though he was feeling cooped up with no jobs to be found, he had to admit, it was nice to live in an actual house for once, even if it was one of Bobby's hidden safehouses and still smelled a bit like whiskey and universal mistrust. Having a full-fledged kitchen was allowing Sam to buy actual vegetables and chop them up and cook them like a real person.

"Dean," he called, looking around the house. "I got you pie!"

No response. Pursing his eyebrows, Sam walked through the house and opened the back door that led onto the patio. He was instantly assaulted by the smell and sound of sizzling meat. Sam coughed in the smoke. Dean was standing on the far side of the grill, spatula in hand, a big grin on his face. Wearing, as far as Sam could tell, nothing but an apron.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean flipped something on the grill. "Forget the rabbit food, I'm making burgers!"

Sam gave him an incredulous look. "Why?"

"Memorial Day, it's tradition."

"Dean." Sam sighed, moving around the grill to stand next to his brother, vaguely disappointed to see that he was wearing pants. "We've _never _grilled for Memorial Day."

"Well it's about damn time." Dean put down the spatula, picked up a pair of tongs, and started rotating hot dogs. Sam blinked as he noticed the sheer mass of meat on the grill. "A day for eating meat, that's my kind of holiday."

"Dean, that's… " Sam wrinkled his nose. "That's enough food for like ten people."

Dean looked sheepish for a moment. "I thought we'd invite Cas." He lowered his voice. "You know how he, uh, gets about burgers. Thought I'd make extra."

Sam blinked. "Huh. Good thinking." He watched his brother work, eyes running over Dean's bare arms and back. Taking in the few beads of sweat on his skin that glistened in the sun. The strings of the apron, tied around his lower back and the nape of his neck. The strip of white fabric that ran down Dean's pecs, not actually covering his nipples. Sam snorted, raising his eyebrows. "And… the apron?"

"You ever had hot grease splatter all over your bare chest?" Dean scowled. "No thanks."

Sam trailed a finger down his brother's arm as Dean continued attending to the grill. "And… no shirt?"

"S'hot out here." Dean grinned, giving Sam's chest a meaningful look. "This ain't shirt-wearing weather."

Sam took the hint and smiled, backing up so he could strip his shirt off without hitting the grill. Dean was holding the spatula again and happily flipping burgers when Sam tossed his shirt onto the wooden porch table. He stepped up behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. Dean scowled and tried to shrug him off.

"Go get an apron, you'll fry that pretty chest of yours."

"Yeah, uh, I'm not wearing one of those."

"Oh, big strong Sammy can fight demons, but _aprons_, that's just scary."

"Well, I like how it looks on _you._" Sam turned Dean around to face him, giving him a hungry grin. He ran his hands up Dean's chest, brushing his thumbs over his brother's nipples, making them stiffen. " … Would look better if it was the only thing you had on — "

Sam yelped as Dean's spatula smacked against his chest. It wasn't scalding, but it was still warm, and covered in grease.

"Oi, no groping the chef!" Dean scolded.

Sam scoffed as Dean turned around and attended to his burgers. "My god, Dean, this is a first. What force on earth is distracting you from sex?"

"Burgers!" Dean replied cheerfully. He bit his lip as he flipped them. "Fat, juicy, smoky burgers."

_Fat. Juicy. _Sam's eyes ran down Dean's body, resting on his ass. Thinking about how it looked in his hands, his cock slipping into it —

"Sam, stop thinking about sex and get us some beers."

Sam gave a snort. "Uh, 'stop thinking about sex?' You, Dean, really?"

"Hey." Dean turned around and gave Sam a serious look, tapping the spatula against his bare chest and dribbling more grease onto it. "I get to fuck you all the time, it's not every day I get freshly grilled burgers."

" … Yeah. Sure." Sam wiped the grease off his chest. "Dean, your obsession with that food is unhealthy."

"No, _Cas's _obsession was unhealthy." Dean shoved the spatula at Sam. "If you're not gonna get us beer, start taking the burgers off. I'll get drinks myself."

Sam watched Dean walk back to the house, watched the shift and flex of his back muscles, the slight rock of his ass with each step. When the door closed, Sam shook his head and started removing the burgers from the grill, dropping them one by one onto a plate.

He had moved on to the hot dogs when Dean came back with two beers. Sam paused, tongs in hand, as Dean walked up to him and handed him a beer.

"Happy Memorial Day!"

Sam took the beer from Dean and placed it on the table without looking at it, stepping close to him. "Rather have something else in my mouth right now."

"Oh, what, we finally get to celebrate a holiday centered around hamburgers and_that's _the day you're constantly horny?" Dean scowled, taking a sip of his beer. Moisture was dewing on the bottle, and Sam could see Dean's throat bob as he swallowed. Sam's lip curled, and when Dean lowered the beer and let out a breath, he grabbed his brother's face with the tongs and turned Dean towards him roughly.

"Rather have something else in _your _mouth," Sam growled, face inches away from Dean's.

Dean swallowed, looking Sam over with wide eyes. "J-jeez, Sammy — "

Sam let go of Dean's face and trailed the tongs down his throat. "Take your pants off," he ordered.

Dean cheeks darkened. "We're _outside, _dude."

"In the middle of nowhere." Sam grinned and grabbed Dean's nipple with the tongs, tugging gently, making Dean tense in alarm. "Now, take them off."

Dean swallowed put his beer down on the table, lifting the apron over his head. Sam pinched with the tongs.

"Leave that on."

" … Are you serious?"

Sam squeezed the tongs a little tighter and gave them a twist, making Dean hiss.

"Pants. Off."

"Okay, okay." Dean reached under the apron and started undoing his jeans. He gave a nervous glance at the tongs as they released his nipple, leaving it firm and pink and tingling, trailing across his chest to tease at the other one. "Can you put those things away? You're making me hell of nervous."

"I like you nervous." Sam gave Dean's other nipple a pinch with the tongs as his brother's pants dropped to the floor. "You get… _tighter_ when you're nervous."

Dean's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed and the slight bulge under his apron quickly became a tent. "_Sadist_," he spat at Sam.

"Masochist," Sam replied evenly. He trailed the tongs down Dean's chest and used them to lightly grab Dean's erection through the apron, making Dean yelp. "Hm, did I miss one of the sausages?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sam, c-careful with that thing!" Dean stammered out, holding his hands up.

"I think you like it." Sam squeezed the tongs slightly and Dean stuttered a thin curse. Sam smirked and let go of Dean's cock, watching it twitch with a smile. He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, pulling his brother's body up against his, breathing against his lips. "You always bitch that I don't know how to be rough enough with you," Sam murmured. He pushed his hips forward against Dean, grinding the bulge in his pants against Dean's hard-on. "Looks like your cock thinks I'm getting better at it."

Dean moaned as Sam leaned in and kissed him, opening his mouth for Sam's tongue. Dean tasted like beer and smelled like wood smoke, and Sam could feel his brother's erection through the apron. He moaned and slipped his tongue over Dean's as they kissed, holding him tight around the waist, his other hand using the tongs to give Dean's ass a sharp pinch.

Dean yelped and pulled back from Sam's mouth, staring at him with wide eyes. Sam laughed.

"You're an absolute monster!" Dean accused.

"Mmm, is that how we're playing this?" Sam nipped at Dean's neck, herding him back towards the porch table. "I'm some monster and you're a clumsy hunter and now I've got you right where I want you?"

"Nh, S-Sam… " Dean grunted when his ass bumped against the porch table. Sam sucked marks onto his brother's neck. still holding him tight around the waist.

"Got you now, hunter," Sam whispered mockingly. "Gonna do whatever I want to you."

Dean bit his lip, grinding his hips forward against Sam as his brother bit his neck. "F-fuck… "

"What should we do first, hm?" Sam wrenched Dean around so he was facing the table, biting Dean's ear in between sharp words, grinding his denim-clad hard-on against Dean's bare ass. "Should I shove my cock down your throat? Finger your pretty ass? Pump my hand over that nice thick cock of yours?"

Dean whimpered and pushed his hips back against Sam's. Sam grabbed Dean's face with the tongs again, gripping his jaw tight, the steel digging into Dean's skin. He gave Dean's ear a bite, his breath hot against it.

"Mm, looks like this unlucky little hunter wants a cock in his ass. Is that what you want, hunter?"

"S-Sam, god — " Dean cut off as Sam squeezed with the tongs.

"Not that you get a choice," Sam hissed, feeling Dean shudder against him. "You're mine, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Dean panted, spreading his legs eagerly when Sam shoved his knee between them. "Yeah, I'm yours."

Sam grinned, letting the tongs slip off of Dean's chin. He leaned close to Dean's ear and licked it, body thrumming at the feeling of that fit, willing body pinned between his and the table. "Bend over, bitch," he whispered.

Dean lowered his chest to the rough wooden table, panting over his shoulder at Sam. Sam groaned and trailed the tongs down the dip of Dean's spine, just taking in the sight of him for a moment.

"God, Dean… " The tongs stopped at Dean's ass, giving it another pinch, making Dean wince. "Fuckin' great ass."

Dean licked his lips. "Yeah, uh, how about you put those tongs away and express your appreciation in some way _I'll _appreciate?" He smirked, rocking his hips slightly. "Say… orally?"

"Don't worry, Dean, there's _plenty _I'm gonna do to your ass." Sam looked around for a moment, and his eyes settled on the plate of burgers. It was flooded with meat juices and melted fat. Sam swiped his fingers through a floating pool of grease and gripped one of Dean's ass cheeks with the tongs, rubbing his greasy fingers over the hole.

Dean jerked at the slick touch. He let out a noise of pleasure when Sam's finger slipped into him. "Aah, g-god, Sam, what _is _that?"

Sam bit his lip, watching his finger disappear into Dean's ass, feeling the tight heat of his brother closing around him. "Burger lube. Gettin' you all nice and slick."

"Jesus Christ… " Dean's back arched a bit and he moaned as Sam pushed in a second finger. " … You're… _ah_… you're a sick bastard when you're horny, Sam… "

Sam leaned down and nipped at Dean's ear, grinning when he slipped his fingers in deeper and Dean groaned. "Maybe I'm just seasoning you so I can eat you. I'm the monster here, right?"

Dean made a frustrated little noise and put a firm hand on Sam's head, pushing him back. "If you're gonna eat me, eat already."

Sam let Dean shove him back, slipping his fingers out of his brother and kneeling between his legs. He groaned and slid his free hand up Dean's leg, leaving a trail of grease, tongs still clasped in the other hand. "Love your ass, Dean. You look fucking great like this."

Before Dean could find some smartass remark, Sam grabbed his brother's hanging cock and licked a wet stripe up the underside of it. Dean moaned and his fit legs tensed. Sam smirked and licked his way up over Dean's balls to his ass, tonguing his hole, murmuring in pleasure against it as Dean squirmed.

"Mmm… " Sam pulled back, licking his lips. "You taste like burgers, Dean."

Dean grunted, hands clenching against the table. "F-fuck, keep going — "

"I'm starting to get why you like them." Sam licked another stripe over Dean's ass, giving his cock a lazy stroke, and Dean moaned. "Of course, I could eat anything you served up like this."

"F-fuck, Sam!" Dean pressed his hips back against Sam's face, moaning when Sam set to work tonguing him hard and hot, thrusting in and out of him, getting him sloppy wet. Sam's hand slid slow and loose up and down his brother's cock as he worked, feeling it jump and twitch against his palm. He pulled back for a moment to admire his work, letting go of Dean's cock to slip a finger through the mess of grease and spit.

"Mm. Nice and lubed up for me."

Dean shivered, hands flat on the table, keeping his legs spread. Sam chewed his lip and thought for a moment, then glanced down at the tongs in his hand. He clasped them together and nudged the tip into Dean's hole.

Dean's whole body went rigid. "Christ on a pogo stick, Sam, if you're thinking of shoving that monstrosity up my ass, I'm safewording out of this one."

"Relax, Dean, that's not what I'm doing." Sam loosened his grip on the tongs slightly, letting them open half an inch, spreading Dean's hole. Dean made a choked noise and tensed against the table, letting out a whimper of embarrassment as his brother looked him over. Sam gave Dean's ass a gentle pat. "Just giving myself better access."

"G-god, Sam, that's — "

Dean cut off with a gasp when Sam leaned in and licked his hole again, tongue slipping over the stretched skin. When he plunged his tongue in as deep as he could, sliding easily into his brother, Dean's fingers clenched against the wood table until they hurt.

"A-ah — S-Sam, I c-can't — "

Sam gave his brother one more slurping lick before lifting the tongs away gently. "Your little hole's all nice and pink, Dean," he whispered, mouthing at Dean's ass. "Pink and wet and ready for me. Wish you could see it."

Dean shuddered, his moan muffled against the wood table. Sam squeezed his hand down his brother's cock, grinning when Dean groaned loudly in response.

"You really want it, huh?"

"Yeah, god yeah — "

Sam stood up, shifted his grip to the other end of the tongs, and used the handle to give Dean's ass a sharp smack. Dean shouted in surprise at the sting of the blow.

"Up," Sam ordered. "And turn around."

Dean did as he was told, legs shaking slightly, looking at Sam with a mixture of apprehension and sheer, raw, boiling arousal. Sam licked his lips and pushed Dean back, laying his big brother down on the table, one of Dean's legs on either side of Sam's body. He trailed the tongs over Dean's chest, tugging at one of the apron strings.

"I like this," he murmured.

Dean nodded breathlessly. "Yeah, I'm getting that."

Sam's eyes flicked up to Dean's. "Lift it up for me."

Dean chewed his lip and grabbed a handful of apron, pulling it aside so Sam could see his cock and balls and lubed-up ass. Sam's dick twitched at the sight. "Holy fuck, Dean… "

"Your turn," Dean panted, lips twitching in a smile. "You gonna show me that nice thick cock?"

Sam gave a little snort, grinning back. He started undoing his belt. "Yeah, I'm gonna show you."

The zipper came down and Sam reached into his pants, pulling out his dick and smearing a line of precome down Dean's thigh. Dean chewed his lip and spread his legs a little wider. "_C'mon_, Sam… "

"Greedy," Sam accused, grabbing Dean's leg and yanking his brother closer, letting his dick fall against Dean's stomach to lay against his brother's cock. Dean groaned impatiently and reached down, grabbing Sam's dick and giving it a practiced, expert stroke. Sam's eyes slid closed and his mouth opened, letting out a stuttering moan. When Dean's hand stroked up his length again, twisting at the head, he almost saw stars. He'd been aching in his pants since he took his shirt off, hard and hot and sensitive, and now just the gentle touch of a hand felt like wildfire.

"G-god, Dean… " Sam gave a little thrust into Dean's hand, panting. When Dean guided the slick head of Sam's cock down behind his balls, pressing it against his hole, Sam chewed his lip. "Oh fuck yes… " He grabbed Dean's hip with his free hand, the hand that wasn't still gripping the tongs, and gave a hard thrust into him.

Dean's back arched and he grabbed the edge of the table, shouting as Sam slammed into him again and again. Sam was pressing bruises into Dean's hip, holding his brother still as he pounded him. Warm and snug around him, god, it felt so good to be buried in his brother. Sam chewed his lip and raised the tongs to Dean's chest, tugging one of his nipples, and Dean fucking _arched _up into the touch.

"_God, Sam_ — !"

Sam grinned breathlessly and gave Dean's nipple a twist with the tongs, watching his brother tense up, feeling Dean tighten around his cock. He continued to pinch and tease until Dean was breathlessly begging, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist to pull him in closer, deeper, his own cock leaking onto his stomach.

"God, Dean, you're just the hottest thing alive… " Sam clenched his teeth and shoved hard into Dean, filling him up, feeling his balls slap against Dean's ass. "So nice and tight… god… "

Dean reached down to stroke his cock as Sam pumped hot and slick in and out of him. He murmured Sam's name under his breath like a prayer, eyes closed, body rocking slightly each time his little brother drove into him. His breath started catching and his mouth fell open and Sam knew that look, that was Dean's right-on-the-edge look, his look for "oh god, Sam, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come for you, Sam, fuck, so close, Sammy, god — "

And Sam couldn't have that just yet.

Sam tsked disapprovingly and grabbed Dean's wrist with the tongs, stopping his frantic strokes. "Uh-uh, not yet."

Dean gave an angry growl that lost some of its kick when it was interrupted by a moan. "F-fuck off, Sam, I'm — I need to — _please_ — " His head fell back as Sam gave three hard pumps in quick succession. "_God_!"

"Hands on the table," Sam whispered, squeezing the tongs a little tighter. Dean finally relented, letting Sam drag his hand off his cock and back to the faded wood of the porch table. When Sam let go of Dean's wrist with the tongs and used them to lightly lift his sensitive, twitching cock, Dean bit his lip hard and cringed.

"F-f-fucking hell, Sam — "

Sam snapped his hips forward into Dean, a groan slipping out through his teeth. He trailed the blunt teeth of the tongs up Dean's cock gently, watching Dean tremble and squeeze his eyes shut and curse under his breath. Sam let out a quick, breathless laugh and started fucking him a little harder. "Jesus _Christ_you're tense, Dean. Feels so damn good on my dick."

Dean whimpered as Sam squeezed the tongs gently, and his cock twitched against them. "Fuck fuck Sam fuck be fucking careful with that oh god fuck_fuck… _"

Sam trailed the tongs gently down Dean's shaft and used them to lightly hold his balls. Dean's back arched and he breathed a rapid string of curses into the wood table. _"Fuckshitpisshellballsholyfuckingshitfuck… _" The words choked off into a thin, strangled noise when Sam _tugged. _Something about that noise just finished Sam, and he dropped the tongs on the table and grabbed both of Dean's legs and forgot about everything but the feeling of Dean wrapped around his dick, the look on his brother's face, the glisten of Dean's precome smearing across his stomach with every _thrust_. Sam was panting, his cock throbbing inside Dean's body, humping frantically into the hot, wet, smoothness of that fucking _tight _ass, god, Dean was so damn tense, felt like his big brother was trying to squeeze him out, it just made him want to drive deeper, harder, fill him up —

Sam's teeth clenched and he groaned Dean's name frantically, hips jerking as he came in his big brother. Dean rocked his hips down against Sam, eyes closed, humming in pleasure as Sam gushed inside him.

"F-fuck… " Sam gasped in a huge lungful of air as his cock twitched one last time. "Oh god yes… fucking perfect, Dean… " He pulled out, gently, and Dean groaned in frustration.

"No, fuck no, Sam, don't just _stop_, fuck, please — "

Sam picked up the tongs again. "Oh, I'm not done with you." He grabbed Dean's face roughly with the tongs. "Get up and bend over the table."

Dean swallowed and sat up unsteadily when Sam took the tongs away. When he slid off the table and landed on his feet, his legs shook and Sam had to hold him upright.

"Really loosened you up, huh?" Sam breathed into his big brother's neck, kissing it.

Dean moaned. "Y-yeah, god… "

Sam gave Dean a sharp bite and turned him around, shoving him roughly over the table. "Let's see how much," he panted, dropping to his knees.

Dean groaned as Sam knelt between his legs and squeezed his ass with one hand. Sam gave the insides of Dean's thighs a smack with the tongs and bit out, "Spread," and Dean eagerly complied.

"There you go, that's my good boy." Sam bit his lip, spreading Dean's ass. "Nice fucked little hole. Mm."

"S-Sam, please — just fucking touch me — "

Sam scraped the tongs slowly down the sides of Dean's cock, watching Dean shudder at the touch.

"Dean Dean, you're not in much of a position to be making demands," Sam reminded him gently. He lifted the tongs and nudged them against Dean's wet hole, biting his lip. "Let's see how much I filled you up, huh?"

"S-Sam — " Dean choked off as Sam opened the tongs slightly, spreading his hole, letting the come dribble out of him. Dean pressed his red face against the table with a groan. "F-f-fuck, Sam… "

"All nice and wet inside." Sam pulled the tongs away, smirking. He gave Dean's ass a gentle smack with them. "Don't be shy, Dean. Your ass looks great with my come dripping out of it."

Dean moaned at that, his cock twitching once. Sam trailed his fingers up the thick shaft and tugged it back between Dean's legs, slurping his tongue over the head of it.

"_Sam_!" Dean practically shouted, and Sam flinched before remembering they were in the middle of nowhere. Dean pushed himself up on his toes, lifting his hips so Sam could pull his dick back more. "Fucking hell, Sam, please just keep fucking doing that, god, that fucking mouth — "

Sam licked a wet stripe up Dean's cock, all the way up to his balls, cleaning up a drop of come that had dripped down from his loose hole. The he moved back down to the tip of Dean's cock, tilting his head back and shuffling his body forward under the table, sucking Dean into his mouth. Dean wasn't even trying to keep quiet, shouting against the table, shaking as Sam's wet mouth slid up and down his cock.

"Fuck, Sam, _fuck, _your fucking _mouth, _so damn hot, god, gonna come in it, Sam, gonna come right down your throat — "

Sam reached up with the tongs and found Dean's balls, giving them a squeeze, chuckling around Dean's cock when his brother all but screamed. He sucked hard, swallowing the precome that was leaking onto his tongue, sucking greedily on the shaft, and gave Dean's balls one more squeeze when he felt his brother throb in his mouth and come like a geyser, flooding his mouth, dribbling down Sam's chin as he struggled to swallow all of it. Sam pulled back with a gasp and one last spurt landed on his tongue.

"_Fuuuuuuuuuck… _" Dean let out an exhausted breath, going limp against the table. "Jesus Christ, Sam… "

Sam licked the come off his lips and scooted out from under the table, standing up. Dean tried to straighten up and Sam helped pull him to his feet.

"You did a fucking number on me, Sam," Dean laughed, gripping his brother for support.

Sam gave him a kiss on the nose. "Was that rough enough?"

"Yeah. God. Perfect." Dean slipped his thumbs under the apron strings, lifting them meaningfully. "And… this, Sam?"

Sam smiled. "What can I say, the domestic look is good on you."

"Whatever. Freak." Dean let out a huff, pressing his hands against Sam's chest. "Okay, off, I can stand now."

Sam stepped back and Dean wobbled once but stayed on his feet.

"Right." Dean cleared his throat. He spun his finger in a circle. "Let's… let's get dressed, get burger stuff out here, and hopefully by then I'll be able to walk straight." He noticed the tongs in Sam's hand and glanced away, blushing. " … We'll give it a good twenty minutes before we call Cas. Sound good?"

Sam pursed his lips and nodded, tossing the tongs onto the table. "Sounds good."

.

"Food for you, Cas?"

Castiel eyed the platter of grilled meat thoughtfully. Dean was already diving into a burger of his own, making little moaning noises around each mouthful, but Sam was determined to serve their guest before himself.

"I will try one of the elongate meat packets," Castiel determined at length.

Sam blinked at him for a few moments. "Uh… you mean a hot dog?"

"Puzzling term," Castiel murmured.

Sam took that as a yes. He assembled a hot dog for Castiel and handed it to him. Castiel quickly picked up the concept of condiments, and soon he was happily drizzling ketchup down the length of his hot dog.

"See, that right there," Dean remarked through a mouthful of food as Sam started assembling his own hamburger, giving it a healthy dose of lettuce and tomato. "_That _is what you're supposed to use vegetables for, Sammy."

Sam wrinkled his nose at Dean. "Some of us like to eat things that grew out of the ground."

"Oh yeah, dirt food, nice sales pitch."

"Well, technically everything is dirt food," mused Castiel, holding the tongs and snapping them thoughtfully, a smear of ketchup on his lip the only trace of his hot dog. "Due to the flow of energy from one trophic level to the next, all originating from autotrophs which in your ecosystem are exclusively plants, almost all of whom must grow in dirt to survive — "

Red-faced, Sam reached over and gingerly took the tongs out of Castiel's hands. Dean was giving the angel a look that was outright horrified.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the bio lesson, Cas," Sam remarked supportively, trying to manage a smile. He laid the tongs on the table, far out of Castiel's reach. "Uh, how about I get you another hot dog?"


End file.
